topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gaara (Naruto)
|-| Kid Gaara= |-| Transformed State= Origin: Naruto Alias/Aka: Gaara of the Sand Classification: Kazekage Threat level: Tiger- || Tiger || Demon Age: 12-13 (Pre timeskip), 15-17 (Post Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, His sand protects him from attacks passively, Sand Clones, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, can adhere to walls or walk on water. Physical strength: At least Multi block level striking with his sand constructs || At least city block striking || At least city block+, much higher with Sand Constructs (Crushed one of Deidara's hand) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block (He was one of the strongest Genins in Chunin exams. His track record consisted of completing 8 C-rank and even a B-rank missons without any injuries, B rank missions are strictly given to Chunin level ninjas. Sensing his chakra reserves scared Akamaru), higher when transformed || Town (Easily pulverized a 40 meter wide and 200 meter deep crater. Kept up with base Kimimaro and forced him to activate his Curse Seal), likely higher (Pulverized the ground and controlled a wave of sand which enveloped a good portion of the forest) || At least Town (Elevated massive amounts of Sand during his fight against Deidara), likely City Durability: At least Multi block in base with sand barriers (Which passively protects him. Took attacks from base Lee, whom effortlessly beat Sasuke), higher with Armour of sand (Took attacks from weightless and gated Lee). Much higher when transformed (Took Sasuke's katon head on without any damage) || At least Town (Took a full powered attack from Kimimaro) || City (Covered entire Sunagakure from his sand and successfully stopped an explosion which was intended to blow up the entire village) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Weighted Lee), higher with Transformation (Fast enough to keep up with Post-training Sasuke. His speed increased even further afterwards which forced Sasuke to rely on his Sharingan to keep up with his movements) || Hypersonic+ (Stopped bone bullets while they were at a fraction of meter away from his face. Superior or at least comparable to Temari who literally swatted a Sound-wave from point-blank range) || Massively Hypersonic+ (Could react to A's speed and block Amaterasu multiple times) Intelligence: High Stamina: High Range: In Kilometers Weakness: "Armour of Sand" consumes large amount of chakra. Becomes unstable when too much bloodlust or he sees his own blood. Shukaku gets released if he is asleep. Standard equipment: Sand Gourd Key: Chunin Exams || Sasuke Retrieval Arc || Post-TImeskip Noteworthy techniques and abilities Sand Manipulation As Shukaku's jinchūriki, Gaara is able to manipulate sand. He carries a supply of sand wherever he goes in a gourd, which itself is made from sand. This personal sand is infused with his own chakra, allowing him to deploy it faster and manipulate it more precisely. If he needs more sand, he can either use sand from the surroundings or, if there isn't any, use his personal sand to break down minerals in the ground to create some; these secondary sand supplies requiring more chakra to control. Gaara's ability to manipulate sand remains even after Shukaku is removed from his body. Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand): The Shield of Sand is the first part of Gaara's "Absolute Defence". The Shield of Sand reacts to any attack against Gaara, even those Gaara himself is not aware of. When he's about to be physically harmed in any way, the Shield of Sand moves between him and the threat in order to block it. Though most often used in shielding Gaara from enemies, the sand also protects him from self-inflicted injury. The Shield of Sand is automatic, requiring nothing from Gaara to use and thus meaning it can operate indefinitely. Sabaku Kyū (Sand Binding Coffin/Sand Coffin): Using the sand he keeps stored in his Sand Gourd, Gaara immobilises his targets and captures them. Because the sand is naturally malleable, most of the target's usual methods for defence or escape become ineffective once they've been encased by it. They can only wait until Gaara releases or kills them. Sabaku Sōsō (Sand Waterfall Funeral/Imploding Sand Funeral): After encasing a target with sand, such as by using the Sand Binding Coffin, Gaara clenches his fist to cause the sand to contract. The sand presses in on the target from all directions until they're pulverised, killing them. Although some of the target's remains burst through the sand, scattering around the area similar to rain, most of their blood is absorbed by the sand itself. Gaara can moderate the amount of pressure used in the sand's contraction, either making death quick and painless or dragging it out to prolong their suffering. He can also stop short of killing his targets, only compressing the sand enough to break their bones. Image slideshow CE Gaara 1.jpg CE Gaara 2.jpg CE Gaara 3.jpg CE Gaara 4.jpg CE Gaara 5.jpg CE Gaara 6.jpg CE Gaara 7.jpg CE Gaara 8.jpg CE Gaara 9.jpg CE Gaara 10.jpg CE Gaara 11.jpg CE Gaara 12.jpg CE Gaara 13.jpg CE Gaara 14.jpg CE Gaara 15.jpg CE Gaara 16.jpg CE Gaara 17.jpg Naruto cover 4.jpg CE Gaara cover 2.jpg CE Gaara cover 3.jpg CE Gaara cover 4.jpg Naruto cover 8.jpg CE Gaara cover 6.jpg CE Gaara cover 7.jpg Gaara 1-0.jpg Gaara 2.jpg Gaara 3.jpg Gaara 4.jpg Gaara 5.jpg Gaara 6.jpg Gaara cover 1.jpg Naruto cover 4.jpg Gaara cover 3.jpg Gaara cover 4.jpg Gaara cover 5.jpg Gaara cover 6.jpg Naruto cover 8.jpg Gaara cover 8.jpg Gaara cover 9.jpg Gaara cover 10.jpg Naruto cover 10.jpg Gaara cover 12.jpg Gaara cover 13.jpg Category:Naruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:Male Category:Character Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Shapeshifter Category:Energy manipulator Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Neutral Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga